storms_and_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin
Robin is the mate of FinchRevealed in Into the Dark, page 144 and the father of her kits.Revealed by the authors He and Finch live in Cedar and Junco's grove in a tree adjacent to Cedar and Junco's. History Into the Dark Right after becoming Finch, said squirrel meets Robin in the woods. They introduce themselves and start getting to know each other. Finch asks Robin about the legend of the Green Eyed Squirrel. He explains and assures her he doesn't believe it. Finch says that she should go, and they say good-bye. Robin comes back later when Finch doesn't have her blindfold on. She covers her eyes and tells him that she doesn't want him to see her eyes. Robin collects a few acorns and gives one to Finch. Robin starts showing Finch around the area. When Robin asks her if she is hiding something and Finch turns away, he leaves her alone for a moment. Finch wonders why she has to lose every friend. Over the next day, Finch wonders occasionally whether Robin is still her friend. Finch finds Robin with his friend in the village. When Finch reveals herself, Robin dismisses his friend and begins to show Finch around the village. Robin and Finch eventually decide to meet at the rafting competition the community is holding the next day. They go to eat lunch with Mushroom, Robin's friend. The meal is awkward for Finch; she doesn't think she likes Mushroom because he was rude to her (though he doesn't seem to notice that). Robin apologizes after they leave, and explains that Mushroom doesn't have any other friends. They talk briefly about the rafting competition and then go home. Finch reflects on her day with Robin and starts to believe they are becoming friends. The next day, Robin comes to get Finch early and they talk a bit. Then, they start to travel to the seed place. They go into the seed place WIP At the rafting competition, Robin takes Finch down to the creek bank. Finch suggests participating in the rafting event, since she can't watch it. Robin eventually agrees and they ride down the creek, "almost dying." Robin admits it was kind of fun. The two squirrels decide to go back to Finch's home by the creek, and Finch tells Robin that she loves him. Robin responds, after a bit of awkwardness, that he likes her, too. They decide that they will both spend the day alone the next day to "think about things." After Chestnut crosses the river looking for Emerald, a squirrel named Huckleberry informs him that a blind sow, who Chestnut suspects to be Emerald, befriended Robin. Huckleberry points Chestnut in the direction of Robin's tree. Chestnut approaches Robin and Finch, who are trying to go on a date. (Robin doesn't know who Chestnut is, though.) Chestnut accuses Finch of being a criminal, and Robin defends her. The two of them run away, and Finch is forced to tell Robin the truth. Robin leaves her behind, shocked by the fact that Finch lied. While Violet is interrogating Mushroom, he tells her how Robin is Finch's boyfriend and all about his daily schedule. Finch wonders why she waited to tell Robin about her true self. Later, Finch discovers Mushroom's dead body in Robin's tree and realizes that Robin is in danger. She goes to the village to look for him, reflecting that Violet would want to kill him near the central tree. Finch finds Violet with Robin tied up and tries to get her to let him go. It obviously doesn't work. Finch then pretends to be loyal to Violet. Violet invites Finch to kill Robin. Finch approaches Robin with a sharpened branch, but instead of attacking him, she hits Violet and yells at Robin to run. Finch searches the village and the nearby places for Robin. She eventually finds him and apologizes. She tells him that Violet is dead, but so is Mushroom, and explains that they have to leave. Robin asks who the squirrel claiming Finch was a criminal was, and Finch tells him it was Chestnut and that she will explain later. Finch and Robin go back to Robin's tree and find Mushroom. They bury him and have a funeral. When they realize they have nowhere to go, they decide to travel across the creek. After a long time of traveling, they reach Cedar and Junco's grove. There, they meet Meadow, Cedar, and Junco. Meadow offers Finch and Robin a tree to live in, and they accept. After Into the Dark Sometime after the events of Into the Dark, Finch has Robin's kits, Linden, Wren, and Bluebird. Gallery IMG 7771.jpg Robin (top left) and Finch References Category:Characters Category:Boars Category:Parents Category:Males Category:Into the Dark characters Category:Squirrels Category:Protagonists